1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to power transmission to an electrical device, and more particularly to a transmission cable for electrical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, USB cables are widely used in electrical devices for power and/or signals transmission. A conventional USB cable includes two USB connectors at opposite ends to be connected to two different electrical devices. When the USB cable is disconnected and stored, the USB connectors are exposed anyway, so that the USB connectors would be damaged, deformed by impact, or stained with dirt.
Take a charger for electronic devices, such as cellular phones and tablets, it has a line with a USB connector at an end, and a transformer with a plug at the other end for power transmission. the same problem as above, the USB connector is exposed all the time to get the damage and dirt problems. Furthermore, the line usually has a constant length that is different for storage.